The Broken Triangle
by kylaeee
Summary: Stella, Nysa, and Luna are a part of HYDRA, becoming their projects after the Quicksilver and Scarlet witch left their ranks. The final product of many trial and errors make them deadly when they join forces. But when the unthinkable happens to one of them, they open fire on the one group of people that can help them bring HYDRA down. I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is mainly revolving around my OC(s) and I hope you enjoy it!**

 _Three girls were entered the same room. They all had dirty blonde hair with brown highlights, and freckles along the bridge of their noses. One of them had blue eyes, one had hazel eyes, and one had green eyes._

 _Stella was just finishing training with Hydra. As a part of training, they went through five minutes of torture, and for every time they scream, it added another minute._

 _She got her head dunked into a bucket of ice water, while her feet were in a tub of boiling water. She could feel her sisters wincing from the sudden change. That was over in five minutes, and she was put into a room with Luna and Nysa. They had their plan, and thought of every possible outcome._

 _Luna froze the door, and it cracked, setting them free. They ran down the hall, and Luna grabbed her bow and arrows, along with a dozen extra packs of twenty four arrows. Skinny, and light. The way she liked them. Her quiver was green, to match her eyes._

 _Nysa grabbed her gun, and her extra bullets as Stella headed down the hall for her coat. It was lined with knives made out of the strongest metal on earth: Vibranium. They were big or small, and slim, or thick. She grabbed her bracelets, which contained a homing signal so her knives wouldn't get lost. Stella slipped it on, and they met back up at an intersection. Nysa grabbed three backpacks with enough food for a month, filled water bottles, extra layers, and an extra gun._

 _Luna injected each of them with a serum that would hopefully undo everything Hydra did to them._

 _They all jumped onto a life raft, and Stella dropped them slowly onto the water, her eyes glowing blue as she did so._

 _Nysa shot a window near the bottom of the ship. Hopefully the ship didn't make it to shore._

 _The triplets floated away from the boat heading to France, and went a different way._

OoOoO

Luna entered Abercrombie, and went toward a clearance rack. She spotted Nysa out of the corner of her eye, and tapped three different styles of clothes. Nysa grabbed them off the rack and vanished along with the clothes. Luna exited the store, and met up with Nysa three blocks down.

•=•=•=•

Luna, Nysa and Stella walked into a small store in a small town.

They all wore leather jackets, and hats on their heads covering their faces. Nysa wore black converse high tops, Luna wore black Nike tennis shoes, and Stella wore black knee high boots with three vibranium knives slipped on each side.

Nysa's hair was put into two fishtail braids sitting on each shoulder. Luna's hair was put in a ponytail on her left shoulder, and Stella had her hair in a French twist.

They had cut the electricity, so the store owner went on the phone in another room to call their electricity company.

Luna loaded her arrow, and Nysa loaded her gun. Stella's hands curled into fists. She darted the the cash register, and grabbed the the money, and a key. She went to a safe in the back while Luna and Nysa stood guard.

Stella smirked when the safe opened, revealing money neatly stacked in groups of one hundred. Stella looked at Nysa, and mouthed _how many?_ To her. Nysa held up seven fingers, and Stella grabbed seven stacks. Seven hundred dollars.

She closed the safe, and put everything back. They left the store silently, just as the store owner finished calling their electricity company.

•=•=•=•

Stella walked into a bar, and ordered a glass of water. She wore a purple skater dress, and tan flats. Her hair was swept to one side in a braid, and wore stud earrings. She spotted a woman pull out a wallet to pay, and saw a couple hundreds.

Stella walked calmly toward her, with her drink in her hand. She turned her head as if someone said her name, and crashed into the woman; spilling her drink on both of them, and dropping her glass.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" Stella exclaimed, as if it was an accident. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

They both knelt down to pick up the glass, and to clean up the water. Stella's hand slipped inside the woman's pocket, while mumbling to herself about her being an idiot. "Good thing it's just water."

"Oh, it's okay." The woman said with a thick accent, she was had a red leather jacket, and a black dress that was very casual for a bar. Stella's hand put the wallet in her bag, and pulled out napkins.

Stella left the bar with five hundred dollars in a wallet in her pocket.

"Wanda Maximoff." Stella mumbled. "Sounds familiar."

•=•=•=•

Nysa opened a file she snatched on their escape. It had Confidential written in red on the front, so naturally, Nysa grabbed it.

She looked at the first page, and it showed a picture of all three of them.

"Hey guys! Here's our file!" Nysa said, and Stella and Luna rushed toward her.

"Look. Here it says that you can control elements, and the things that go with it." Nysa said to Luna.

"But, how come I can heal people?" Luna said and peeked over Nysa's shoulder. "Oh, Earth and life. Never thought about that."

"And here, Stella, you do mind tricks. Illusions, hallucinations, telepathy, telekinesis. It says you are the advanced version of Wanda Maximoff."

"Wanda Maximoff?" Stella said slowly.

"Yeah, Wanda Maximoff." Luna said.

"I met her."

"You what?!" Luna and Nysa said in unison.

"At the bar, I pick pocketed her. Remember? I knew that name was familiar!" Stella said and pulled out the wallet. "Here. Take a look."

"Wow." Nysa said, and flipped a page in the file. "And here's her page."

"Whoa, she is just like you! Only without the non-pain feeling, and that," Luna gestured to a long paragraph in Stella's file. "She also doesn't have a link to her sibling anymore."

"Why not?" Stella asked.

"He's dead."

"But I don't think she knew her full potential. Plus, she left Hydra when they created Ultron."

"And guys..." Nysa's eyes widened. "She's Trial 13. Her brother was Trial 14. There are _six_ other pairs twins out there with variating abilities."

"Then why are we triplets?" Luna wondered.

"Because," Nysa said, reading the file. "we are Product 1."

"And we left Hydra..." Stella realized.

"So they'll make a Product 2," Luna's eyes widened.

"And they will be a lot stronger than us." Nysa finished.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please stay tuned and leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, second chapter**

It had been three weeks since the Avengers broke up. Steve, Wanda, and Clint, were out of prison, and they were headed to Tony's place to celebrate Natasha's birthday in two weeks. Leave it to Tony to plan a birthday party, it was even a surprise party.

Steve had gotten the invitation, and immediately gathered those who were invited, and got on the first plane to New York.

He was now walking through the park when he got a message from Tony. An urgent message.

 **Someone's trying to hack into the security system. I'm having the signal tracked, but they're really good. Keep an eye out. I'll keep you posted.**

Steve looked around the park, and saw an area of tables. It was crowded, but there were a few empty tables. He saw one girl with blonde hair tucked into a bun on the nape of her neck typing furiously on her computer. His eyes narrowed, and he thought he saw her coding something. _Ping!_ His phone rang, and he fumbled around to get it up right.

 **The signal is near you Cap. Keep an eye out, it's being accessed by a laptop.**

 **I think I see them.** Steve replied, and walked, to avoid any suspicion, toward the tables, and the girl.

OoOoO

Stella typed quickly on her laptop, hacking into the security system. Luna and her were tracking one person and they created an algorithm that showed Tony Stark's place as his crashing place. Along with hacking the airports passenger names and flights.

 _Come on, almost there_. Stella thought, and she broke through the fire wall. Her eyes glowed blue, and a smile twitched on her lips.

 _I did it Luna!_

 _Yes! Okay, now connect it to my computer, and I'll take it from here._

 _Whatever you say sis!_ Stella smirked, and sent everything to her sister. She went through the files, and downloaded the basic security, and weapon files.

She saw that they got her location, and she started packing up. She left her computer on, and watched the download bar. 64%. 78%. 86%. 98%. 99%...

100% download complete. She typed in a code, and the security system failed. She also disabled their tracking software.

She quickly packed up her laptop, and she saw a figure heading toward her. She grabbed her coffee cup, and walked away, taking small sips, her hair hiding her glowing eyes.

 _Heading home now._

 _Okay. Be careful._

 _Don't I always?_ Stella could feel her sister rolling her eyes, so she smirked. _Okay. I'll be careful._

The glowing in her eyes dimmed, and she made her way toward her motorcycle.

Stella stopped in front of two black motorcycles. She slipped a small bag under one of them, and jumped onto the other. She saw the same figure round the corner, jogging now, and it came at her quickly. Stella started the motor, and sped off. The figure jumping on his motorcycle, and followed her.

Stella grit her teeth. She narrowed her eyes, and they glowed blue. She waved her hand in a circular motion, and she glanced back at the figure. He was well built, with blonde hair, and blue-ish eyes. She was taken aback by how cute he was, she had to swerve to avoid hitting a car. The area around his head glowed blue, and Stella parked her motorcycle. She grinned when he kept on going, following nothing, but an image she planted in his mind.

•=•=•=•

Steve was sure that he had her. He followed her down the block and he jogged after her. She turned right, and by the time he got to the end of the block, he saw her jumping on the motorcycle next to his.

The girl sped off, and he soon followed. She glanced back, and he thought saw bright blue eyes. She had some freckles dotting the bridge of her nose, and she seemed to pause, then she swerved past a car, and he looked over his shoulder, and when he looked in front of him, he saw her turning the corner, and he darted after her. He couldn't remember what she looked like.

When he turned the corner however, she was gone.

•=•=•=•

Stella dumped her bag on the floor of their safe house. Luna was at the computer eating a scone, and drinking tea. Her feet propped up on the table, and she leaned back in her chair.

"What took you so long? You said you were coming home half an hour ago." Luna said, and shot a look at her sister.

"Sorry, I might've gotten spotted…" Stella said slowly, bracing herself for her sister's outburst whichever never came. She undid her hair, and long wavy hair fell out reaching her waist.

Luna sighed, and slouched in her chair. "We'll have an opportunity tonight. They won't expect an attack following the events of today."

"I should get some rest then." Stella said, and headed toward the bed.

"Why do you get to go?" Luna whined.

"Because, I can't lose another sister. Not if I can help it. You stay here, and be the eyes behind my head, okay?"

"But I can't lose another sister either! What if-"

"Luna, please just stay here. If I get hurt, you know I won't feel the pain." Stella pleaded.

"Okay. I'll do it. But you'll have to listen to me."

"Okay." Stella smiled, and crashed on the bed. Not waking up until sunset.

OoOoO

"Stella! Wake up!" Luna said tapping her shoulder. "STELLA!"

"What?! Luna are you okay?" Came Stella's automatic response as her eyes darted around the room.

"I have your outfit for tonight!" Luna squealed, and waved her hand at an all black outfit. Black jeans, and a black tank top that hugged her body, and a loose, black mesh t-shirt. Her coat from Hydra was there, her knives still intact.

Stella groaned. "Do I have to dress up for tonight? I'm breaking to a famous guy's tower. Can't I wear this?"

Stella gestured to her outfit, and Luna shook her head. "No. You said you would listen to me."

"Fine." Stella said, and Luna told her the plan one more time while she changed. They decided they would have a better chance if they disabled the weapons first in case a any of them woke up and possibly fight. Stella slipped on black knee high boots, and laced them up. She slipped assassin knives into her boots, and tested her flexibility range.

She put on large sunglasses, and tucked her hair into a messy bun at the bottom of her neck.

Luna topped the look with a black headband that cleared Stella's wavy hair away from her face that was under a black wide brimmed hat. "Now you're ready. Go get 'em!"

"Will do sis!" Stella said, and rode her motorcycle toward the tower.

OoOoO

Stella went to the garage in the tower, and saw what she was looking for. She grabbed her bag under the motorcycle, and was pleased to see everything was in place. She walked away as the motorcycle exploded. She noticed a nearly identical one in her way out.

Stella slipped past the doors, and climbed the stairs, she was stopped at the top by a woman. "Who are you?"

Stella walked up to the woman, and her eyes glowed blue. She walked past her and went through the door. _Turn right, and it's the second door to your left._ Stella opened the door, and saw a huge lab. A red light flashed. **Outside object detected.** A voice said. Stella's eyes glowed blue.

 _Luna, make it stop._

 _You have to take out the intelligence unit. In the computer._

She raced toward one computer, and hit the eject button. Two units ejected, one named FRIDAY, and one named JARVIS. She grabbed them both, and slipped them in her bag. The warning stopped, and the house was quiet. Then Stella heard the faint sound of footsteps getting louder she slipped behind the door as it opened.

A man with a bow and a quiver had an arrow aimed, and glanced around the room. Stella slammed the door, and attacked him. She wrapped her legs around his neck, and held her knife in her hand. She twisted, sending the man on to the floor. They scrambled up, and Stella stretched her neck, becoming satisfied when she heard a _crack_.

Stella's eyes glowed blue, and tapped the man's temple. He froze, becoming temporarily paralyzed, and her face was erased from his mind. She disabled an Iron Man suit, and took off down the hall as he moved again. _So much for a stealthy entrance._

She burst into a room, and faced the sleeping form of the murderer of her sister.

 **Please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update! I've been busy with my other stories, but here's the next chapter!**

Stella's eyes narrowed, and she crept up to the bed. She raised her knife, and she paused. _Was she ready for this?_

What Stella was about to do was murder. She paused, but she saw her sister's face. _Nysa_. Hazel eyes and blonde hair, and the ability to always make her laugh. She was dead. Gone. _Forever_. She was never coming back. Stella set her jaw, and brought the knife down on her sister's killer.

 _Clang!_ An arrow knocked her knife out of Stella's hand, and Nysa's killer woke with a start, his head colliding with hers. The collision made Stella see stars, and the world spun. The archer engaged in a fight, and Stella flicked her wrist. The knife flew toward her hand, and cut the archers shin.

The other guy grabbed a shield with a red star in the center. Stella noticed it and fresh tears threatened to spill out. _That shield blew up on Nysa._ The shield spun at her like a frisbee, and Stella caught it. She threw it on the floor and started relentlessly slashing at it with her knife, she started cursing at it, like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

The two other guys stared in confusion at the intruder so set on destroying Captain America's shield. Steve pushed her away from it, and she seemed to focus again. Stella lept at Steve, and shoved him on the floor, a knife at his throat, and feet holding his arms down. He struggled, but every time he did, she pressed the knife harder on his skin.

The archer slipped out of the room, soon to return with back up.

"Why did you kill her?!" Stella demanded. Tony Stark entered the room, along with two other people.

"Was she killed in Sokovia? Because if she died in Sokovia, we are very sorry for your loss, but-"

"She did not die in Sokocia." Stella purposefully mispronounced the name. "She was killed by him. In Legos." Stella tilted her head toward Steve.

"Do you need grief counseling? Because I can set you up. I'll pay for all the expenses-"

"I don't want counseling! I want my sister back!" Stella stabbed down at the person below her, when Wanda appeared behind her, and Stella froze. She began reliving the memory that hurt the most.

 _ **Stella's gaze met hazel eyes. Nysa nodded, and the hazel eyes disappeared along with her. Stella's eyes glowed electric blue, and two voices filled her mind.**_

 _I see them._

 _Me too._

 _They're chasing some people, in weird costumes._ _**A giggle filled her mind, and made her laugh, revealing white, straight teeth.**_

 _ **Stella closed her eyes, and felt her sisters. Nysa was invisible in the air above them, and Luna was closing in quickly. She opened her eyes, and saw one guy dressed in black, and covered in metal throw something at another guy's shield. The guy with the shield glanced at it, then threw it at an empty space in the air. A terrified scream filled her brain as her sister dropped from the sky, along with the shield. Everyone else was too busy to notice.**_

 _ **"Nysa!" The name slipped off her lips before she could stop them, and she ran faster than she ever did before to reach her sister. She glanced up once she reached her, and Luna was kneeling beside Nysa, her green eyes glowing. "Luna! Do something!"**_

 _ **"I'm trying!" Luna said. Her eyes glowed bright green, along with the area around it. She placed a hand on her dying sister's forehead, and her hand glowed green. "Come on, Nysa. Don't die on me." She said with urgency.**_

 _ **"Luna, it hurts!" Nysa said, and pointed to a guy fighting one clad in metal. "The shield belongs to him. It's his."**_

 _ **"Nysa, stay focused. We have to do this together!" Stella said, and glanced around. "We will take them down together, remember?"**_

 _ **"I won't make it..." Nysa said sadly. "You know that."**_

 _ **"Luna, come on!" Stella said quietly. "Hurry."**_

 _ **"I'm trying as hard as I can!" Luna said, the green in her eyes growing stronger.**_

 _ **Stella placed her hand on Nysa's, and her eyes glowed blue. They swirled with a bit of silver, and Nysa relaxed. Stella felt a stabbing pain everywhere. She had not felt pain in a long time, and was willing to take it for her sister.**_

 _ **"Thanks Stella. You are stellar." Nysa said, her lips twitching upwards for a smile at their inside joke. Her eyelids started to drop and tears pooled in all of their eyes. "Luna, it's okay. You can do this without me. You will stop Hydra."**_

 _ **"No, Nysa, please! Hang on, I'm almost there!"**_

 _ **"Luna, you won't be able to save me every time, it's okay. I'll be fine." Nysa said, and her eyelids closed. "You can do it. You have to."**_

 _ **"Nysa!" There was no response but a small mumble. Stella glanced at Luna, whose eyes still glowed green.**_

 _ **"We love you." They said together, and hugged their sister.**_

 _ **"I love you too." Came a soft response, as Nysa slowly drifted into unconsciousness for the last time of her life.**_

 _ **Luna and Stella glanced at each other through their tears. They whipped them away in unison, and glanced at the shield.**_

 _ **"How come you are perfectly fine, and our sister is dead? Huh? Why are you perfectly okay?!" Stella screamed and slammed her fist down on the shield. It didn't move an inch, but made a soft thunk! She let out a frustrated groan.**_

 _ **Her eyes flickered with anger, and flipped the shield over. She got a sample of the DNA still remaining of the shield, and slipped a tracker onto the rim so it would not get noticed. She glared at the shield, loathing it and the person who wielded it.**_

 _ **"I don't care if he's a millionaire, the president, or some super hero. He will pay for what he did." Stella said, and glanced at her sister, seeing the same expression on her face.**_

 _ **"He will pay for Nysa's life." Luna agreed, and kissed her sister's forehead for the last time in her life.**_

"Get out." Stella said, her mind refocusing. Blue mixed with red, and Stella shook with grief, and anger. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD! STAY OUT OF MY BRAIN!"

Blue energy took over the room, and Wanda fell to the floor. Stella wiped away tears that only one person saw, and then she rolled over to the window, and dropped. Falling down, and rolling when she reached the cement. She heard a crash behind her, but when she looked back, it was nothing.

Stella reached her motorcycle and silently rode away.

 **Please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**For those of you that are reading this, thank you. Sorry I haven't been updating for a while, but here is chapter 4!**

"Wanda! Are you okay?" Clint asked, and gently tapped her shoulder.

"She was in Legos, and she is right. You did kill her sister." Wanda said looked at Steve. "It was your shield. It blew up when it hit her sister. I think her name was Nysa. They were triplets."

"Well, I'll take your word for it. FRIDAY, bring up the security footage." Tony said. He was greeted with silence. "FRIDAY?"

"Where's FRIDAY?" Wanda asked, and glanced at Tony.

"I don't know." Tony asked, and ran down the hall toward his computer. He pressed Eject, and nothing came out.

"It was the girl. She took FRIDAY, I fought her when I heard the alarm go off." Clint said, and rubbed his temples.

"But that's not all she took." Tony got the security footage himself, and froze part of it when she was at his computer. He zoomed in, and showed two units in her hand. "She took JARVIS too. It was a duplicate."

"Well, run facial recognition, I want to know who this girl is." Steve said, and stared intently at her face. Half of it was covered in a hat, and he thought she was familiar.

"Even better. I can get you a name to match the face." Tony said, and pulled out another Unit, and slid it in the slot in his computer. "Run a facial recognition, and all her locations."

"Yes sir."

OoOoO

"Okay. So there is a 90% chance that the girl is Stella Azure. One triplet, and her sisters are Luna and Nysa. They have been committing small crimes and thefts all over the US. Never taking everything, and always leaving something."

"So, if all of them are alive, why did she say I killed someone?" Steve asked, "Wanda said I killed Nysa."

"There are sightings, and there are only two of them." Tony showed Steve and the others a picture. They were all smiling, and the only difference was their eye color. Wanda pointed to one with hazel eyes.

"That's Nysa," Wanda pointed to the one with green eyes. "that's Luna, and that's Stella."

Wanda pointed to the girl with blue eyes. "She's the one that attacked you last night."

"Traffic cams caught them going in and out of here." Tony said, and pointed to a small apartment on the outskirts of the city.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go find out what she wants." Steve said and headed for the door.

"I'm just going to warn you though, this girl is really good at hand to hand, and-" Clint started.

"Well this is just great." Tony said sarcastically. "There are no medical, or dental files, and the satellite didn't locate any trace of them until a year ago. Where could they have been this whole time?"

OoOoO

Luna was walking toward their apartment after her walk. She wore dark jeans, a grey t-shirt, and a scarlet cardigan. Her hair was let down, and pulled back by a red headband.

She glanced over her shoulder, and noticed one person that was following her for seven blocks. He was getting closer, and Luna started running.

The man yelled in Russian.

"No." Luna whispered, and her world started spinning.

"

The man continued, and caught up with Luna. "That's a good girl. Now, where are your sisters?"

Luna froze, and she tried to stop herself from answering. "Out."

Luna mentally slapped herself.

"You'll have to do better than that.

." The man waited for Luna to respond.

"Too bad." He said when Luna didn't say anything. "We'll have to do this the hard way."

He took out a syringe, and Luna tried to get her muscles to move. He stuck it in her neck, and Luna writhed in pain. He injected the serum inside her, but it started oozing back out.

"What the…" The man pulled out another syringe, and the same thing happened. "Fine, be difficult." He grabbed his handkerchief, and held it to her mouth and nose. "Let's wait for your sisters together, shall we?"

Luna's eyes rolled back, and she lost consciousness. The man dragged her into a car, and drove her to an apartment in the middle of the city. "If I return, it'll be with at least two of you."

OoOoO

"I see her Cap. Heading toward their apartment. Wanda, who is she?" Tony asked into his communication device.

"That's Stella. The one that attacked the other day." Wanda replied, and walked toward her. "Natasha, are you in position?"

"Yep. Making myself at home here." Natasha said, she was at Stella's computer with her feet on the table, drinking a cup of hot chocolate. "I never thought these guys would be computer geeks. They hacked into a lot of places without leaving a trace. They even have our files…"

"She's going in." Tony interrupted, and watched her enter her apartment.

•=•=•=•

"Luna, I brought you donuts, and a green tea latte with no foam, and extra cream. It's on the table." Stella said without looking up as she walked in. "And next time you ask me to drop by Starbucks because you didn't see one on your new route, I won't…"

Stella looked up to see a woman in black, with red hair sitting in Luna's chair drinking from a mug. "You're not Luna. Where is she?!"

"Look-" Natasha started.

"What did you do to her?!" Stella launched herself at Natasha, and held a knife to her throat. "Where is she?"

Natasha kicked Stella in the stomach, but Stella wrapped her arm around her leg, pulling them both toward the door. Natasha shot Stella with her gadgets, and Stella froze for a second before she flicked them away.

"Who are-" Stella started before she got hit with Steve's shield and collapsed on top of Natasha.

 **Now the Avengers have Stella, and HYDRA** **has Luna. Please leave a review! I would love to hear what you think!**


End file.
